Wolf Bride
by NightLark
Summary: Elena is promised to the alpha of the werewolf pack, the dashing Mason Lockwood. But what happens when her friendship with the rougish beta wolf, Tyler, develops into something more?
1. preface

-1**A/N: the first time I****'****ve ever done a werewolf fic. Please, if it****'****s terrible, I****'****m sorry.  
>This story is kind of like the price of happiness because once again, Elena<strong>**'****s parents make a deal involving her. **

The man and the woman stood close together, huddled from the cold. The woman had a baby in her arm. The other members of the founders council stood slightly apart from them.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" whispered the woman to the man, looking down at her child. A second man looked up sharply.

"Miranda, you agreed. You are not the only one who must make sacrifices" he glanced over at his wife who refused to meet his eye. She also held a baby in her arms, cradling him as if she feared he would disappear.

"Richard…why must we condemn our children because of our cowardice?" she asked. Miranda's husband wrapped his arm tighter around her, silencing her.

"We have to. We swore an oath" he told her.

"I know Grayson but it hurts" she opened her mouth to speak again but she was interrupted by a blonde woman.

"They're here" Instantly, everyone gathered together, eyes fixed on the trees. Shapes separated themselves from the shadows. There were five of them, three men and two women. Richard moved forward to greet them. One of the men also stepped forward

"Richard" he smiled, amused.

"Mason" he said, coldly.

"Did you bring the offerings?" he asked. Richard nodded.

"Yes" he turned and went to his wife. He offered her a hand but she ignored it, rising unaided and approaching the man. He held out his arms for the baby. She didn't relinquish her hold.

"Mason, look after him" she said, sternly.

"With my life, Carol. I promise" he said. He took the baby from her and turned to one of the women.

"Jules" she took the baby. Mason turned back to the gathering. "And…?"

"Miranda, Grayson" said Richard. Miranda stepped forward, her hands shaking as she held her baby. Mason took the baby and held her, looking at her tenderly.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Elena"

"It's a beautiful name" he said. He turned to Richard again "Your debt is cleared for the next ten years"

"Good" he indicated to his companions to leave. Slowly they did so, all except Miranda who hesitated.

"Yes, Miranda?" Mason asked.

"Can I say goodbye to her?" she said, tentatively. Mason sighed but nodded. Miranda scooped the baby out of his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Elena. We all love you" she whispered. Grayson, who was hovering nearby, sighed and came over.

"Miranda, it's time to go" he said. She nodded and reluctantly handed the baby back to Mason. She turned away, tears forming in her eyes. She knew when she turned back they would be gone, taking her daughter with them.

"It'll be okay Miranda, we'll see her again. Ten years remember? Just ten years" he told her. She nodded.

"I know"

**A/N: hoped we liked the preface! For those who are confused as to what is happening, the founders council made a deal with the werewolf pack to keep their town free of vampires.**


	2. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Elena and Tyler, age six.**

Elena ran through the trees with Tyler pursuing her. She darted across the ground, leaping over fallen logs and uneven roots as nimbly as a deer.

"Elena! Wait!" shouted Tyler, trying to catch up with his friend. She just laughed in response and carried on. Tyler followed her with all the determination a six year old could muster (which was a surprisingly large amount). Elena looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still following her and fell over an exposed root.

"OW!" she said, beginning to cry as she clutched her bleeding knee.

"Oh Elena! Are you okay?" Tyler asked, crouching beside his friend.

"It hurts" she sobbed.

"We'll go see Jules. She'll know what to do" Tyler helped Elena up and supported her so she didn't have to put weight on her injury. They walked back through the forest towards the house.

About halfway there, Elena suddenly froze and pulled Tyler to the ground, sore leg forgotten.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shh!" she hissed "Look!" She pointed through the undergrowth. Tyler squinted and saw a pair of black boots. He stiffened.

"Brady" he whispered. Silently, he took Elena's hand and held it tightly. In the wolf pack there were only two people that Tyler and Elena fear. Mason, the alpha, because of his unpredictable mood changes. And Brady. He was borderline psychopath. They tried to stay out of his way as much as possible.

"If he sees us, we're in big trouble" murmured Elena. It was true. The two children were supposed to stay in a certain area around their home, where outsiders were unlikely to find them. At that moment they were very far from the boundary line and if they were spotted, they'd be in serious trouble. Especially if the person doing the spotting was Brady. They both knew they had to get out.

Tyler crouched in the grass and began to crawl away. Elena waited a second before starting after him.

Suddenly, a hand tore through the bushes, grabbed Elena by the collar and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"Ah!" she shrieked.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" said Brady, holding the struggling girl up.

"Let me go!"

"Where's your friend? Tyler? Come out, come out!" Tyler held still, his breath coming in short gasps.

"He's not here!" lied Elena "It's just me!" Brady considered this for a minute before shrugging.

"Then I guess we better get you back home, where you belong" he threw her over his shoulder and strode off. Tyler waited, then slunk out of his hiding place and ran home. He managed to get there slightly before Brady and clambered up the tree beside his bedroom. He slipped through the window and sprawled onto his bed, trying to calm his breathing and pretend he'd been there the whole time.

Downstairs, Brady entered with Elena. Jules was sitting in the living room and when they came in, she looked up from what she was doing.

"Where's Mason?" asked Brady.

"I'm here" said Mason, before Jules could reply. Brady put Elena down and pushed her forward.

"I found her outside the boundary" was all he said. Mason turned his steely gaze on Elena.

"Elena, is this true?" he asked. She hung her head, looking at her feet. Mason sighed and grabbed Elena's wrist. He led her outside to the tree in the garden. "You know what to do" She nodded sadly and took off her top. She placed her hands on the tree, back facing Mason. He slowly removed his belt and raised it. He didn't strike at first, just looked at her bare skin. Criss-cross faded marks adorned it. Some were still fresh enough to see the scabs. These detailed Elena's exploits for the past few years.

"Brady, how many?" Mason asked.

"Fifteen" Elena and Mason both looked at him. Traditionally, ten was delivered for disobedience. Elena knew the extra five was for lying to keep Tyler safe, though she didn't know how Brady had realised she was lying. Mason just shrugged and moved forward. He lashed the belt against Elena's back. She cried out and grasped the tree tightly.

"Elena, you know what you have to do" Mason growled.

"One…" she whispered. Mason nodded and struck her again "Two" Her eyes slid sideways, looking at the bedroom window. Tyler stood there, watching her. She kept eye contact for five strokes, then looked away again. Her silent salute to the bond they shared.

She counted up the fifteen, before slumping against the tree. She wanted to collapsed to the ground but couldn't. not yet. She stood there, waiting.

"It's done" Mason turned away. Elena listened to the footsteps fading, then fell to the ground. She rested her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. She could feel blood dripping down her back.

"Oh Elena" said a sad voice. She opened her eyes and saw Jules. The woman knelt and took the young girl's hand. She led her inside and up to the bathroom where she cleared her up and bandaged her wounds. Elena stayed silent the entire time, lost in thought.

Tyler came to her later. He found her curled up on her bed in their shared room. He didn't say anything. He just lay down next to her, took her hand and together they stayed there, until darkness came and after.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: Wow…was not expecting the response I got. I was actually getting ready to apologise since I normally don't do stories that are A) about the wolves and B) in third person. But everyone likes it! YEAH! -dances from happiness-**

**Right. Down to business.**

**Elena and Tyler-Age ten**

"Elena! Stand still for a minute!" Jules ordered. Elena giggled impishly and forced herself to stop moving. Jules tugged a dress over the girl's head, much to her annoyance. "Okay, you're done. Now do not go and get yourself all dirty again!"

"Okay Jules"

"Don't you 'okay Jules' me, young lady!" she said, but she was smiling as she said it.

"Why do I have to dress up anyway?" Elena asked, tugging at the garment with disgust.

"We're going somewhere important" Jules replied.

"Knock, knock" said a voice before Elena could ask anymore questions. Both of them looked up to see Mason leaning against the doorframe "You ready to go?"

"Yes. She's all done" Jules led Elena over to Mason who held out a hand to her. She took it, smiling.

"Come on sweetie" he said with a grin. Mason, Elena and Jules headed downstairs where the rest of the pack was waiting. Tyler grinned at Elena when he saw her outfit. She glared back at him, daring him to say anything. He decided against it. Elena could be formidable when she was in a bad mood.

"Come on everyone. We need to get to the meeting point. Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" said Mason. The group assembled and left the house, starting the journey through the forest. Everyone seemed tense, except Elena and Tyler who had never been allowed up so late or so far from home. They ran ahead and skipped around the trees, laughing happily. Brady glared and Mason shot Jules a look but she didn't have the heart to restrain them so she pretended not to notice.

As they drew closer to the meeting point, and the faint sound of voices could be heard, the pair grew quiet and returned to Jules' side. They had never seen other people during their little adventures where they got to as close to the towns as they dared.

They entered the clearing. Elena clung to Jules's arm, afraid.

"Who are these people?" she whispered.

"They are the town council" Jules replied. Mason approached a tall man, and ushered him away from the group. They began to talk in heated whispers as the rest of the council stood uncomfortably, not wanting to make eye contact with the werewolves. The only people who looked at the pack were a couple, a man who stood near them and a woman who was standing apart from the group. The four pairs of eyes were fixed on Tyler and Elena, staring as if they were ghosts. Elena's nerves grew under these stares and she hid behind Jules. Tyler was also afraid but he felt that a grown up boy of ten shouldn't hide. Instead he did what he'd seen Brady do when he was angry/nervous/happy/pretty-much-any-emotion-at-all. He glared.

"Right. That's settled then. Richard, until next time" said Mason, smiling. Richard glared back at him, turned sharply and stalked off. Most of the people followed. All except the woman in the couple.

"Elena" she gasped out, before she could stop herself. Elena froze. The woman moved forward "Elena…it's me. Your mother"

"Jules…" Elena looked petrified of the woman in front of her. The woman gasped and turned to Mason, her eyes wide and filled with the fiery anger of a vengeful mother. She grabbed him by his jacket.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she shrieked, clawing at him wildly. "What have you turned her into?"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Tyler.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" cried Elena. The woman's husband restrained her.

"Miranda…you have to let go" he whispered. Mason adjusted his jacket and looked at his pack.

"I believe we've outstayed our welcome. Let's go" He took Elena's hand in his and pulled her away. Jules did the same with Tyler. As they were leaving, Elena glanced back at the woman. She was staring after them, tears in her eyes, expression completely hopeless.

Tyler woke up in the early hours of the morning and glanced over at Elena's bed. It was empty. He sighed and silently slipped out from the covers. He padded out of the room, down the corridor. He was careful not to make any noise that would wake anyone else as he headed to the door at the end of the room. He opened it and walked up the stairs concealed behind it. He entered the attic. It was cluttered with furniture that no one used anymore, including Elena's old doll house, and their cradles. In the farthest corner was a window. The shelf was wide enough to fit a small person, and that was where Elena was sitting, head pressed against the glass. Tyler walked over to her.

"Hey Lena" he said, using his private nickname for her.

"Hi Ty" she said, without looking.

"What's wrong?" Elena didn't deny that something was wrong. Tyler knew well that when she was upset, she headed upwards.

"I was just wondering…don't most people have a mum and dad? Who look after them?"

"Like Jules and Mason?" asked Tyler.

"No…a proper mum and dad. Ones who don't hit you when you do something wrong…and most kids have friends Tyler! They go to school! I just wish…we had that. A normal life" Tyler sighed and climbed onto the shelf with Elena, sitting head to toe.

"Elena…we don't need a normal life. Mason and Jules and the pack are our family. And even if we didn't, I have you and you have me. And we're together. That's all that matters!" He took her hand and squeezed. Their eyes met. Elena nodded. Tyler was always there for her. He would die for her, and her him. He was her best friend. He was right, that was all that mattered.

**A/N: I know Tyler's a bit of a jerk in the TV series but I thought he might be a sweet little boy. Do we like sweet Tyler or do we want him to get jerkish later?**


	4. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: And today we get to find out what Mason's deal with Richard was in the last chapter. Right, I am currently trying to work out a schedule. I've got a few weeks of holiday left and I'm trying to get my book finished (editing that is). So, I'm going to do this in threes. Two days editing, one day fanfic. So that means updates should show up every three days. Hope that's okay!**

**I cried when I wrote this. I'm not sure why. Can someone please tell me if it's actually tear worthy or if I'm just being overly emotional?**

**Tyler and Elena are fifteen.**

Elena and Tyler were lounging on Elena's bed, talking quietly, when Mason, Brady and Connor came in.

"Tyler, get up. We're going out" Tyler sat up.

"Where are we going?"

"Out" snapped Mason. Elena also sat up "Not you Elena, just Tyler. While we're out, you need to pack up your things. You're moving rooms"

"What?" In their house they had four bedrooms. Mason's room, Brady and Connor's room, Jules and Tammy's room and Tyler and Elena's room.

"You're moving in with Jules and Tammy" Elena stared. She'd spent her whole life in that room! She couldn't believe she had to move.

"Is Tyler moving too?" she demanded, arms folded.

"No because the whole point of moving you out of this room is to keep the pair of you apart" said Mason "now stop arguing . Tyler, we have to go" Tyler looked at Mason and then back at Elena. Elena couldn't believe he was going to go with them. They had vowed to stay together!

"God, I hate you! You're ruining my fucking life!" she said before pushing past them and running out of the room. Mason stared after her then sighed.

"Tyler, do you know where she'd be?"

"I think so" said Tyler, mentally sorting through the places Elena would go.

"Then go find her. And be quick about it. We have a deadline" Tyler nodded and scurried off. He knew Elena wouldn't be in the attic because she'd want to get as far away from the house as possible.

He left the building and jogged through the woods until he came to a tall oak tree. He peered through the branches and caught a glimpse of Elena's shoe. He sighed.

"Elena. It's me. I know you're up there. Can I come up?" there was no reply so he clambered up the tree until he came to the large branch where Elena was perched.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked quietly.

"I've known you for fifteen years. When you get upset you head for high ground. That normally means this tree or the roof" said Tyler, trying very hard no to look down. Elena had a head for heights. He didn't.

"They're splitting us up Ty" said Elena sadly.

"I know. We knew this day was coming. Remember, Jules told us what was going to happen? You're to be Mason's mate. And I'm to become a werewolf…that where they're taking me today" Elena looked up at him in shock.

"They want you to kill someone?"

"I guess. You remember when we met the outsider council? Mason made a deal with their leader. A victim. For me to hunt and kill" Elena looked at him in horror "but…Elena…I don't know if I can do it. I'm afraid that if I kill someone I'll lose me. I'll be just a monster" Elena shimmied across the branch so she was sitting next to Tyler and she wrapped an arm around him.

"I won't let you Ty. I won't let you be a monster. You'll always be Tyler. My Tyler, who broke the window when he was trying to play football…and my Tyler who always know when I'm upset"

"It doesn't matter. Soon we'll both be bound by the packs rules. You'll belong to Mason"

"I don't care if I'm supposed to belong to Mason. I belong to you Tyler. My mind, my heart, my soul. My smile…my tears. They're yours"

"Not for much longer" Elena groaned.

"Tyler, listen to me. I'm yours and you're mine. And that's the way it'll always be. Screw Mason, screw them all. We will always be together!" Tyler looked at his friend and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Always?" he asked.

"Always" she promised. And then, their lips met in a soft kiss, sealing their vow.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I really couldn't make this longer. Next chapter will be the start of the proper storyline (Mason/Elena/Tyler love triangle). Oh, and I'm looking for a video maker to make a vid to go with this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: This one skips forward a couple of years. Elena is seventeen, bordering on eighteen. Mason is about to begin his ****'****relationship****'**** with her. Warning****…****there will be lemons/limes very early on in this fic. As in****…****next chapter? Or maybe the chapter after that.**

**I meant to do this in third person but I accidentally made it Elena's PoV. If we don't like that, I'll rewrite it but I think I'm going to either go for her PoV permanently, or alternate between her and Tyler.**

"Elena! Elena! Wake up!" I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Go away"

"No! Get up!"

"Now Elena! Come on, we have stuff we have to do today!" I peeked out from under the pillow.

"Like what?" I asked Jules. She pointed at the dress on the back of the door. I groaned. Today was the day Jules wanted to fit my wedding dress properly. I'd been putting it off for as long as I could but it was only a week away and we couldn't put it off any longer. "No…make it go away!" I moaned. Jules folded her arms.

"Elena! Get out of that bed now or I'll get Brady and Connor to drag you out!" I groaned and heaved myself out of bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up"

"Right. Shower, do your hair and then we are measuring this dress!" said Jules firmly. I dutifully headed down the corridor to the bathroom. I stopped halfway there and saw that Tyler's door was open. I peeked in. He wasn't there. I couldn't hear the sound of the guys squabbling like normal either. I guessed they must all be out. Huh. That was strange.

I showered, taking as long as I dared, then brushed my hair out. I returned to our room. Tammy and Jules immediately leapt at me, almost pushing me into my dress. I stood there, looking in the mirror. I hated this. I really didn't want to get married. I mean, I've got nothing against Mason but…I just didn't want to get married. I was only seventeen!

"Wow…" said Jules "Elena, you look beautiful" I forced a smile.  
>"Great! Get it off" Jules sighed but did as I asked.<p>

"You should dress like a lady more often Elena" said Tammy.

"Why? You two don't!" I pointed out, glaring at their jeans and tank top ensemble "Why do I have to?"

"Because we're werewolves and you're going to be a mate. Your job is to look pretty and do what Mason tells you" said Tammy, smugly. I glared at her. "Oh…and have kids" she added as an afterthought.

"So basically I'm here to be a human sex toy and a maid? Great" I shoved on some clothes and stormed out of the room. God I hated Tammy with a burning fiery hatred. She'd been lording it over me for the past couple of years I'd shared a room with her. The fact that she had a definite thing for Tyler didn't improve our relationship. Every time she was around him, she couldn't keep her hands off him. It made my blood boil. Tyler acted like he didn't care but he told my privately he felt like he was living with an octopus.

I marched out of the house, ignoring Jules' shout in my direction. I stalked through the forest, kicking at offending branches that got in my path. I reached my tree and sat at the base. Further up the trunk there was a crude cut made into the wood, carving out two names. I sighed. Ty and Lena was what it said. I rested my head against the trunk and closed my eyes.

"Err…are you okay?" said an uncertain voice. My eyes snapped opened and I jumped to my feet, fearful. There was a boy, roughly my own age standing in front of me. He had ruffled brown hair and was staring at me.

"Ye…yes" I stammered. I was absolutely terrified. I'd only ever been around people who weren't the pack once, when I was ten. He seemed to pick up on my fear.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you" he assured me "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I live….over there" I pointed in the direction of the house.

"Stefan, who are you talking to?" said a female voice. A blonde teenager stepped through the trees. She saw me and her face broke into a huge smile. "Hi! I'm Caroline, this is my boyfriend Stefan"

"Elena" I said.

"That's a nice name" she said.

"Thanks" I said, my eyes roaming nervously.

"Caroline. Maybe less full on?" suggested Stefan "So…Elena, do your family own the land?"

"yes"

"They'd mind if we camped here?"

"Probably. Mason…he's very territorial. You might want to try the town"

"Erm. Okay. We should probably go then" Caroline hesitated.

"I know this is probably really weird but could I have your cell number? I'd love to meet up some time"

"I don't have a cell phone"

"Well…here's my number. Call me" she smiled, handing me a piece of paper.

"There you two are!" said a third voice. I jumped and saw a tall, dark haired man. "Who's the snack?"

"Damon, shut up" snapped Stefan to the older man.

"Whatever. I just ate. But we do need to compel her" Caroline's expression became one of disappointment. The dark haired man, Damon, came over to me and pushed me up against the tree. His eyes met mine. They were intensely blue.

"You never saw us. We were never here"

"Erm…what?" I said. His eyes roamed my body, resting on my neck and wrists.

"Damn. She must have vervain in her blood"

"I…I won't tell anyone you were here" I promised. Caroline smiled, Stefan also looked grateful but Damon frowned.

"How do we know that?"

"Damon. We can trust her!" insisted Caroline. Damon considered for a minute and then suddenly, he kissed me. It was hard and angry. I gasped, startled. His lips moved down my cheek to just below my ear.

"Tell anyone…and I will kill you" he whispered. He pressed sharp teeth against my pulse point. I stiffened. "understand?"

"yes" He pulled away and smiled.

"Goodbye…Elena" he turned and walked off. Stefan shot me an apologetic look and followed. Caroline smiled at me and nodded at the paper in my hand.

"Remember" I nodded, nervously. She joined her companions and left. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding then slowly moved away from the tree I was using for support. I decided to head home. I didn't really want to but Tammy was preferable to Damon.

I got home. I entered silently, trying not to draw attention to myself. I could hear Mason in the living room and prayed he wouldn't notice me.

"Elena. In here. Now" he called. I cursed under my breath and went in. he was deep in discussion with Brady and Connor.

"So, there's three of them?"

"yep. Two are apparently the Salvatore brothers. They're supposed to be dead. The other is a local girl. Daughter of one of the council members" said Mason.

"Name of?"

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes" I started at the name. I tried to cover it up but Brady turned his sharp eyes on me.

"You know the name?"

"No. How could I?" I lied "I've never been outside!"

"Maybe you've met someone in the woods?" suggested Connor.

"I've never met an outsider except for those people when I was ten and I don't even remember them!" I was lying. I remembered them perfectly. Brady advanced on me. He gripped my shoulders, nails digging into my flesh. I winced.

"If you've seen these people, tell us" he growled.

"I haven't" I said, fearfully. He sniffed my neck and opened his mouth to speak but Mason interrupted him.

"leave her alone Brady. She says she hasn't seen them and that's good enough for me. Now let her go" Brady reluctantly let me go. "now, both of you. Out. I'll finish this lately" They left. Mason turned to me.

"Elena, sit down" I sat down, my hands tapping on my knees nervously.

"You're in trouble" he said "that's the first thing. Jules told you not to go out but you still did"

"I'm sorry. I was upset by some of the things that Tammy had said and I stormed out. I didn't hear what Jules said clearly so I ignored it" Mason sighed.

"Okay. Because you were honest, I'm not going to punish you for this. But…I want you to tell me what Tammy said" I blushed.

"Just some stuff about…me and…you" he raised an eyebrow.

"Me and you?"

"Well, I know we're supposed to get married but she said that I'm basically going to become part sex slave, part maid. And I got angry" He sighed and came over to me.

"Elena. You're my mate. That means I am going to be dominant to you and yes we are going to have sex but you are not a slave or a maid. I am going to look after you, I promise" I looked up at him. His eyes were so similar to Tyler's but there was no warmth, no honesty. He stroked my cheek gently. "I'm not going to lie to you Elena. I am going to be your alpha and I demand your respect but I will treat you right" he promised. I nodded slowly.

"okay" he smiled and kissed me. This was the first kiss we'd had. It was different how I'd expected. There was nothing. He pulled away and sniffed my cheek "Next time you lie about spending time with vampires, I recommend cleaning up first" he whispered. Then he left the room.

**A/N: Well, I meant to have that up last night but I ran out of time. I got writers block in this chapter so I decided to bring in Stefan/Caroline/Damon. Relax people, Damon and Elena are not happening here. That was just something I felt he'd do. Caroline will definitely be making a reappearance in here. Stefan and Damon I'm not sure.**

**What's coming up in the upcoming chapters?**

**Elena and Mason's wedding.**

**Full moon night**

**Disobedience (from who?)**

**And…LEMONS!**


	6. Chapter 5

-1**A/N: so everyone who reviewed the last chapter basically said: We hate Mason, he****'****s a creep, where did Tyler go? Well, sorry to disappoint you all but most likely****…****Elena WILL be sleeping with Mason in the nearby future.**

**Now, I was going to go straight to the wedding but after the responses I got, I decided to write a little Tyler/Elena scene to cheer you all up. Normal service (aka Malena) shall resume afterwards.**

**Oh, and in this fic, werewolves change for three nights out of the month. The full moon and the two nights surrounding it.**

"So, you know the drill?" Mason asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. Lock the door and the metal cover. Make sure the window covers are closed. If you manage to get in, hide in the basement" I replied. Mason smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"See you in the morning" I nodded. He went over to the others and ushered them out of the front door. Tyler waved goodbye. I sighed, waited for them to leave and then locked the metal cover of the front door, then the door itself. I went around the house, pulling the covers shut on all the windows, then sat down in the kitchen. I hated full moons. It didn't used to be so bad when Tyler could stay with me. I remembered from the age of seven onwards, we would be looking after ourselves once a month. We made it a game, pretending that we were a mum and dad and we had to look after our children (my two dolls). I don't know what we did before then. I don't think even Brady would have left two helpless kids in a house by themselves when there were werewolves around.

I got out a book and tried to read. The sky was darkening and the moon rising high in the sky. I shuddered as I heard a sudden howl nearby. People think one howl is the same as another. It's not. I couldn't tell which howl belonged to who but I could tell the difference.

The howls weaved through the night, first one, then two, then four. I cocked my head listening, for that final one. When it came, I felt my heart tug as I knew exactly who it was.

It was Tyler. He was in pain. I felt myself getting up and I stood at the window, my hands digging into the window ledge. I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to go outside, find him and comfort him. The howl sounded again. I clasped my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block it out…but failed. I couldn't help it any longer.

I ran to the door and unlocked it, my hands fumbling with the keys. I tore the door open, and the metal cover. I stood out in the cold night, eyes frantically scanning the clearing. There was a chill mist in the air, my breath came in clouded gasps. A growl came from nearby. I stiffened, my eyes struggling to locate the source. A pair of luminous yellow eyes met my own.

"Ty…Tyler?" I asked quietly. The wolf padded out of the tree line and stood in front of me. I couldn't move. My veins were filled with a mixture of icy terror and hope. Hope that it was my friend, hope that he'd recognize me.

Then the wolf growled.

I felt my hope desert me. I took a step back but it growled again and I froze. I glanced over at the front door. Could I make it? Did I dare try?

I tried. I sprinted for the door, reaching it and slamming it shut a second before the wolf hit the wood. I fumbled with the lock, remembering that I'd left the metal cover off so even if I locked it the wolf would get in. I dashed down to the basement, locking the door behind me. I heard wood splintering above my head and I curled up in the furthest corner, hands clamped over my ears.

Then the scratching started at the basement door. I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Stop it…stop it please" I whispered. I closed my eyes, trying to drift away from myself, away from the wolf at the door.

*****Morning*****

I was curled up on the dirt floor of the basement when the door opened. Tyler came in.

"Oh Elena" he came to my side "are you okay?"

"I was so scared Tyler…I thought it was going to kill me" Tyler helped me to my feet and led me upstairs.

"Tyler…you're limping. Are you okay?" He glanced down at his leg and shrugged.

"Got it caught in a trap last night" I had the sense that he was lying but didn't push it.

The others were having breakfast together, all except Brady who was fixing the door. When Mason saw me, he stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me from the room. He pushed me violently against a wall, his face inches away from my own.

"What happened?"

"A wolf got in" I said.

"Oh yes? And the metal cover that wasn't locked? Why wasn't it locked Elena?" he demanded.

"I…er…" I floundered, unable to come up with an excuse. Mason's fingers were biting into my shoulders "Mason…you're hurting me" He looked down at his hands, digging into me and reluctantly released me. I met his eye and saw something dark there. I knew that instant with certainty that Mason had been the wolf that attacked me. Not only that…but I knew he had hurt Tyler last night. I would never forgive him for that.

**A/N: Did we like? Less Tyler then I expected though.**


	7. Chapter 6

-1**A/N: Caroline, Tylena argument and the wedding (Tylena and Malena sound like headache pills :p)**

**Elena's PoV**

I was in the woods, sitting on the ground by my tree.

"Hey" said a voice. I jumped and looked up to see the blonde girl…Caroline?

"Oh…hi" I said. She came over and sat next to me.

"So…what's up?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. You've got a look on your face. I may not know you that well Elena but trust me, I know good gossip when I see it" I stared at her for a minute, wondering what to say.

"It's nothing…just family stuff. I'm expected to do things and I don't want to" she frowned.

"So tell them to fuck off? It's your life…live it!" I thought about this. If it was anyone else…if it wasn't Mason…I would.

"I…can't"

"Why not?" she asked. I wished I could explain, tell her about the pack. But what could a girl…wait, I remembered what Mason and Brady had said. She wasn't an ordinary girl. She was a vampire! So she'd understand!

"It's hard to explain. You see…my family are kind of…werewolves" her eyes widened.

"Werewolves? You're with the wolves?" she said, shifting away from me slightly.

"yes"

"So…you know what I am?"

"Yes. But don't worry. I'm not a werewolf. I'm a human and I won't tell them that I saw you"

"Oh...good…phew" she sighed in relief and relaxed slightly "So you're supposed to be marrying a werewolf?"

"Yep. Tomorrow" I sulked "That's the whole point of being with the pack. So I can become the alpha female and produce lots of werewolf babies" I scowled to show what I thought of that plan. Caroline laughed.

"Wow, and I thought I had a bad deal" I looked at her. She caught my expression and sighed "Oh you want to know the whole vampire thing? Right, well I dated this goth guy who was seriously into vampires and stuff. He kept saying how hot it would be to date one. So I went out and became one. And he dumped me" she laughed bitterly "Then Stefan found me"

"Oh right. So you and he are…?"

"Me and Stefan? Eww…no!" she said, as if it were obvious "No, he's more like a brother"

"What about the other one? Damon?"

"Definite no. I mean yeah, he's super gorgeous but he's a jerk to women. I'd never want to be with him" she pulled a face "so what's this Mason like? Apart from hairy and scary?"

"Well…he's…"

"Elena!" I was interrupted by a voice. I jumped up and saw Tyler watching me coldly. Caroline looked between us, then got up too.

"I'll see you later Elena" I watched her walk away, then looked back at Tyler who was silently fuming. I sighed.

"What is it?"

"A vampire Elena? Smart…real smart"

"Look…she came over to me. I can't exactly run from her…she's kind of fast?"

"Whatever. Mason's pissed. Get home" he ordered. I stared at him. How dare he order me around?

"No!" I said, firmly "I am not your slave Tyler. I will not do as you command"

"Elena. Go. Home. Now" he growled out. I glared at him, refusing to move even an inch until he addressed me like a human rather then a dog. He growled.

"What is with you today?" I asked, partly confused, partly annoyed. He glared at me.

"You have to ask?"

"yes. I'm not a mind reader!"

"Fine. I'm pissed because tomorrow you're going to marry Mason" Oh. That derailed my fight. He sank to the floor, head in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"Tyler…we've been over this. I don't want to marry Mason but I don't have a choice" His eyes blazed with anger.

"There's always a choice Elena!"

"Then what is it?" He slumped back down.

"I don't know" I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair absently.

"Maybe we could leave" he muttered. I shot up.

"Leave? You mean…leave the pack?" He looked at me.

"Yes. If that's what it takes for us to be together…yes" I stood up, backing away from him as if he were a rabid animal.

"I…I can't Tyler. This is my home…they're my family. I can't leave!" He stood up and held my hands tight in his.

"Elena, we don't need anyone else. Just you and me…" I shook my head, backing away.

"Tyler…I can't" I said "I'm sorry" I ran back to the house.

*****Day of the wedding*****

I stood in front of the mirror, regarding my reflection with cold eyes. Today was the day of my wedding. In fact, five minutes time was my wedding. I was all dressed up, hair done.

And I hated it.

I was fighting a battle inside myself, trying to quell the urge to run away and not stop running.

"Elena?" said a voice. I turned to see Tyler. He was the last person I wanted to see on the day I married another man.

"Tyler…please, go away" I told him "I can't do this now" It had been a day or so since we'd last spoke, the day I'd left him in the forest.

"No…Elena I just wanted to say I was sorry. It just…kills me to see this happening" He hugged me gently.

"I know" I sighed "but this is the roles in life we were given" there was a knock on the door and Jules came in. She gave Tyler a look and he hurried out.

"Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded, still nervous. She took my hand and led me out of the room. Everyone was gathered in a clearing in the woods. I went over to Mason and he took my hand in his.

"Welcome, friends, as we gather to celebrate the marriage of Elena and Mason. I ask you to bless this couple, their love, and their marriage as long as they shall live in love together. May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy, love, stability and fertility" said Mason's friend, Harry, who was marrying us.

"From the time Nature invented sexual reproduction, love has been a quickening. In humans as self-aware beings, sexuality provided a way that love can conjoin the bodies, hearts, minds, and souls of those who love. Humans have sadly turned away from Nature's harmony for most of our lives. There is war, loneliness, and desolation, and the soul of Nature mourns. So when there are those of us who love enough to make a commitment such as this one tonight between Elena and Mason the very stars rejoice at the rediscovery of love, joy, and bounty. Elena and Mason have gathered before their friends to make a statement of their commitment to each other, to their love" we turned to face each other "Do you now commit to each other to love, honor, respect each other, to communicate with each other, to look to your own emotional health so that you can relate in a healthy way, and provide a healthy home for children if you choose to have them; to be a support and comfort for your partner in times of sickness and health, as long as love shall last?"

"I do" said Mason. He slid a ring onto my finger

"I do" I echoed and mimicked his actions. Harry smiled.

"I now pronounce this union complete!" Mason swept me into his arms and delivered me a bruising kiss.

"I love you Elena" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

The table was set, the food prepared. Elena stood in the bedroom, listening as Jules gave her strict instructions while simultaneously redressing her. Elena was paying close attention to everything she said. She knew that there were rules she had to follow now she was married to Mason but she was beginning to feel like she was stuck in one of her history books where women were all but slaves. She was incredibly overwhelmed by all the does and don'ts she had to follow. Everything seemed to be a test. The first test was now, the celebration dinner.  
>Jules finished dressing her and stepped back to admire her work.<p>

"Are you ready to go?"

"Erm...be down in a minute?" Jules nodded and left. Elena took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. The dinner was the first test but it was the one that followed she was worried about.

Mason.

And her.

Together.

She decided not to dwell on it and forced herself out of the room. She followed the sound of voices to the dining room. She hesitated in the doorway, wondering if she could leave before anyone saw her.

"Elena!" said Mason, spotting her. Elena forced a smile and went to his side. He kissed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Erm..." she shifted uncomfortably, not liking the attention. Mason wrapped an arm securely around her waist, preventing further movement. She sighed and tried to relax into his hold. There was food on the table; everyone was eating and talking except Elena. She was silent, eyes on her hands. She only ate when Mason placed food at her mouth. Her mind was too focused on what was going to happen. The room was too bright, too loud. Everything seemed to be suffocating her. Mason's hand dug into her waist, too tight. His scent wafted about her nostrils, drowning her in the rich masculinity of it. Elena needed to get out of there, or she felt she might collapse.  
>She tried to wriggle free but Mason just tightened his grip without even glancing at her.<p>

"Mason" she muttered "Mason!" he looked down, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Can i go and get some fresh air?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. We're almost finished so..." he paused, eyes running over her body "Don't be long" Elena gulped. She clambered hurriedly off his lap and almost ran from the room. She rushed out of the house and sat on the ground, gasping for air as if she'd been starved of it. She couldn't believe how much had changed in a day. She'd never eaten with the pack before; she used to eat with Tyler in the kitchen and after he changed she ate alone. And the way Mason was acting! He'd always been unpredictable and his feelings for Elena had never even been remotely paternal but he'd never manhandled her like that! It made her feel like a toy!  
>She sat there, eyes closed, deep in thought until she heard a voice behind her.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" she opened her eyes and saw Tyler.

"what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to check on the missing princess" it was Tyler's tone that made her start. Bitter and resentful, almost mocking at times. She didn't like it being aimed at her.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"OH, you're allowed to dictate the way i speak as well now?"

"Tyler..." she placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her "Hey...it's still me...it's Elena. Talk to me" Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Mason stuck his head out of the door.

"Elena!" he barked. Tyler sighed and pulled away from Elena.

"Run along little girl, your master's calling you" he turned and walked away. Elena watched him go, then went to Mason's side. He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly.

"Go upstairs and get ready. I'll be up soon" Elena nodded and hurried upstairs. She had no idea what 'get ready' meant. She knew Mason wanted sex but she didn't know how to prepare for that and she hadn't dared to ask.

When she got to the room she now shared with Mason, she found a large flat box with a note on top. She picked it up

Elena,  
>Wear this tonight. Now, take a deep breath and relax. You'll be fine, i promise.<br>Jules

She put the note down and opened the box. Inside was a skimpy white nightie and a white lace underwear set. Hesitantly, Elena removed her clothes and put on the outfit left for her. Then she had nothing to do but wait.

It was only when she was beginning to relax and wonder if Mason was actually going to make an appearance that the door opened. Elena looked up from her study of the detailed bed cover. Mason tossed his jacket over a chair and turned to her.

"I can hear your heartbeat down the hall. Are you nervous?" Elena met his eyes briefly, nodded and looked away. Mason sighed and came to sit next to her. He place a hand on hers "Elena, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, i promise" she nodded slowly. He cupped her face "We'll go slow"

"I'm still scared Mason" she whispered. he kissed her softly, reassuringly, his hands resting lightly on her hips. At the start of the touch she stiffened but as he continued, she felt herself begin to respond. She couldn't say whether or not he was a good kisser, as the only experience Elena had were Tyler's stolen kisses, but it felt nice. His tongue slowly traced over the shape of her lips, seeking entrance. Elena was uncertain how to respond, her previous kisses had been chaste in comparison. She felt overwhelmed, unused to this searching hunger. Mason was being gentle but he knew what he wanted and how to get it. His hand on her hips descended and gripped her thigh, making her gasp. His kiss became harder and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Slowly he lowered her down onto the bed, never losing contact with her. Elena reached up, her hands toying with the buttons of his shirt. Her actions were hesitant, nervous and uncertain. Mason showed no such reluctance, his hands pushing up her silk nightdress and gently caressing the exposed skin. Elena was startled as a low moan broke from her throat. Mason pulled away, his eyes scanning over her slender form.

"I want to see you Elena" he said, voice layered with command. Hands shaking, she hitched up her dress inch by inch to reveal her olive skin. Mason's eyes burned into her, roving hungrily with unconcealed impatience but he didn't move to hurry her.

Elena dropped the silk to the floor and sat self consciously on the bed. Mason pushed her back gently and ran his hands down her sides, eyes drinking in every detail of her. He skimmed his lips down her neck, before starting a slow trail of kisses to her lace covered breasts. She felt a sudden shock when his mouth made contact with the sensitive flesh. The sensation travelled down her body, straight to her core. Heat pooled between her legs and she moaned quietly. Mason inhaled loudly and smirked. He took her hand in his and pressed it against her damp panties.

"Mmm...I can smell what i do to you, Elena" He tugged her hand to his groin and rubbed it gently against the bulge in his trousers "Do you feel it...what you do to me? I want you so bad right now" Elena stroked him through the fabric, eliciting a low growl from Mason. He pulled away sharply, and for a second Elena wondered if she'd done something wrong. Mason tugged off his clothes, except for his briefs, and turned back to her, a slightly expectant look on his face. Elena quickly remembered the time she'd accidentally seen Brady and Tammy together. She moved towards Mason, wrapped her arms around his neck, sat on his lap facing him and kissed him. He responded instantly, placing a hand on the small of her back, pushing her against his erection. Elena felt another of those sudden surges of pleasure. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself against him, trying to recapture the sensation. Mason growled out and tore her bra off with his teeth. Elena stopped her movements, slightly nervous. Mason growled again and pushed her off him, onto the bed. His mouth greedily latched onto her breast, sucking and nipping at the skin. Elena moaned. Mason's hand tugged at her panties, before ripping them off. Without a pause, he entered her with two fingers. Elena groaned from a combination of pain and pleasure. Mason didn't move for a moment or two. Elena felt like she was being tested and she shifted uncomfortably. Mason withdrew his fingers and kissed her softly. He pulled off his briefs and hesitated.

"Elena?" she met his eye and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready" she whispered. he smiled reassuringly and entered her in one quick motion. Elena let out a small noise of pain and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Mason stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the feeling. When the pain had faded, Elena made a small noise and he started to move, thrusting slowly. Elena knew he was trying not to hurt her but every slow deliberate movement bought fresh waves of pain, mixed in with something else that she couldn't specifically identify.

Elena let out a slight groan, which Mason assumed was encouraging his actions because he started to move faster, each thrust harder than the last. The foreign sensation was building inside her, slowly starting to take over from the pain. Her hands left Mason's shoulders and she slowly trailed her fingers over his muscled chest, then up again to rest on his cheeks. He paused and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly.

"I love you Elena" he whispered "we belong together" she had no time to respond before he resumed his rhythmic thrusting. The sensation finally began to overcome Elena and she let out a moan. Mason smiled, glad that she was enjoying it. His thrusts picked up in speed yet again. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him closer. She bit her lip, stifling her moans of pleasure. Mason on the other hand, let out a loud stream of growls and moans and howls as his pleasure began to peak. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his orgasm.

"Elena...oh god..." he growled out, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He pulled away suddenly and howled out her name as he came inside her. He sighed contentedly and pulled out, rolling over to lie next to her. Elena frowned, wondering if she was supposed to feel this way. Mason looked over at her and smiled.

"Elena...you're perfect" he kissed her gently, pulling her close to him. They lay their together until both had fallen asleep.

**A/N: we like? We hate? We want to stab Mason with a spork?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: i originally drafted this story and it ended up differently. But after recieving a review from a certain reader who was complaining about Mason's behaviour i decided to make Elena more...well stronger for this chapter. Oh, and readers of Tainted Pleasure, your update will be coming as soon as i A) find my piece of paper with the draft on and B) manage to type it up without getting distracted.**

_Elena was dreaming. She knew that. She was sitting on a set of porch steps, near a forest. It was snowing heavily but she was wearing a white cotton dress and a red velvet coat. Yet she didn't feel cold. Her stomach was round, extending forward. Pregnant she realised. She smiled and touched her stomach gently. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up. Tyler was standing there, dressed in a unbuttoned white shirt and dark trousers. He looked like a wood cutter from one of her picture books as a child. He smiled and held out a hand to her. She took it and rose. He silently lead her off the porch and into the trees that surrounded it. The snow fell heavily on her shoulders and hair. He gently brushed it away. Elena smiled and blushed slightly. Tyler smiled more and kissed her.  
>Then he was gone. Elena stood in the darkened trees, surrounded by endless, unmarked snow but she didn't feel at all afraid. She knew that Tyler hadn't left her. He was nearby, somewhere. He would always protect her.<em>

_A wolf howled somewhere in the trees, singing his feelings to the moon, the trees, to her...she smiled happily. She wished she could express herself like that but instead she settled for four simple words that she had never dared to say before._

"_I love you Tyler"_

Elena woke early in quite a lot of pain. She moved and immediately regretted it. She winced. Her body, she realised, was pressed against something large, warm and solid. She wriggled around, ignoring the pain, and saw Mason still asleep. He looked surprisingly sweet when he was asleep, his face completely calm. Elena sighed and slipped out of bed. She ached all over but she managed to hobble to the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and stood in front of the mirror as the bath filled. She didn't know what she was looking for, maybe some physical sign or change after the previous evening. There were a few bruises but nothing glaringly obvious. She sighed again and climbed into the bath, leaving the water running. She relaxed, letting out a low moan as the water started to untense her muscles.

"Hmmm...did i mention last night that i love the noises you make?" Elena jumped. Mason was leaning against the doorframe, completely naked, watching her intently. Elena deliberately looked at the ceiling and submerged her body under the water. Mason sighed and knelt beside the bathtube.

"Don't hide yourself from me Elena" he said, slipping his hand into the water. He gently stroked her thigh "Your body is mine, your heart is mine, your will is mine" he paused and gripped her thigh, making her let out a small cry of pain "Now Elena, remember that you are mine. Always and forever" he smiled and stood up "me and the pack are going hunting. We probably won't be back until late evening. I want you to be waiting for me in the bedroom" he kissed her cheek and left the room. She stayed in the bath, fighting her feelings. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the bath, so her chin rested on the surface of the water.

She stayed there until the water had turned icy cold. She climbed out of the bath. Her body ached worse then ever. She knew she'd never be able to handle another night, not straight away. She was just going to have to tell Mason she couldn't. She was new at this, he couldn't expect her to be able to handle everything all at once, surely? She nodded at her reflection, resolve sinking into her body. She would. She was his wife, he'd understand.

******I don't think so Elena******

The door opened and Mason came in. He expected to see Elena sitting patiently on his bed like she had been the night before but she wasn't. He heard noise from the bathroom and went in. Elena was wearing pyjamas and brushing her teeth. He frowned. Elena turned, spotting him in the mirror.

"Mason, i know you said be waiting for you but i'm really sore from last night...i can't do it again. Not tonight...just..." she sighed and her expression became pleading "please?" Mason took a step forward, eyes dark.

"Elena, i told you this morning. Your will does not matter. All that matters is my will. And i want you in that bed, now" he didn't raise his voice but there was something about the way he said the words that made her tremble. But she forced herself to remain strong.

"Mason. No. I'm only human. If you keep this up, i'll break!" her voice wavered, showing the fear she was trying to hide. Mason stared at her for a minute then slapped her hard across the face. The force of the blow knocked her off her feet. Her head slammed against the bath tub and she cried out. Mason didn't pause. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Stop pretending that you have any choice in this Elena. You don't" he snarled and pushed her over the edge of the bath so she was leaning on it. She heard the sound of Mason unbuckling his belt. His hands roughly pushed up her top. She clung to the bathtub, waiting. He didn't pause. He raised his belt and lashed her hard across the back. She screamed, not trying to fight the pain as he lashed her ten times. Then he turned her around to face him.

"maybe next time i see you, you'll be more cooperative" he growled and left the room. Elena curled up on the floor and sobbed. She ached all over, her back was bleeding from the force of the blows and she felt so alone. She couldn't do this...she wasn't strong enough.

**A/N: Awww...poor Elena. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly, i apologise for still not having updated Tainted Pleasure. I misplaced my draft. And i've been...distracted. Sorry. When i get back to my normal computer i WILL finish typing up the chapter. Promise. If i don't have it up by the end of the week, feel free to yell at me!  
>Tylena fluff, girl fights, boy fights and prepare for citrus!.<strong>

Elena was still on the bathroom floor when Tyler came in. He spotted her bleeding on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Elena! Oh my god, are you okay?" she just looked at him "Sorry...stupid question. Shit" he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. She winced slightly. Tyler supported her with one arm, being careful not to touch her wounds and half carried her out of the bathroom. He didn't look at anything or anyone when they got into the corridor. He didn't even speak until he and Elena were safely in the attic. He sat her down on a box and pulled out his pocket knife. Her pyjama top was stuck to her back by the blood so he carefully cut it away. He tried to withhold his gasp of horror. Her back was bruised purple and was covered in large gashes from Mason's belt.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Erm...it's not good" he said, attempting to be tactful "Wait here, i'm going to get the first aid kit" He left the room and went downstairs to find the first aid kit. Mason was in the living room with Tammy and Brady. Tammy was sitting across his lap. Tyler forced himself to focus on the task at hand.  
>He found the first aid kit in the kitchen, under the sink. He took that and a damp cloth, then he headed back upstairs and resumed his position behind Elena.<p>

"Okay, this may sting a bit" he warned her. He started cleaning her back with the cloth. The water stung her wounds but she bore it without complaint. As he cleared away the blood, Tyler began to make out the shapes of other scars on Elena's back. They were faded but none were particularly old. "Elena...how long has he been hitting you? I thought he stopped after that other time"

"No..." she sighed "he never stopped. He was just...careful" Tyler growled quietly. Elena half turned, so she could see her friend. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. Tyler refused to meet her eyes. He felt bad. Like it was his fault. She was his friend, he was supposed to look out for her. "Tyler, it's not your fault" Tyler sighed. Elena always knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

"I know...but i can't help thinking...that i should have done...something. anything. And...then you'd be safe" Elena shook her head, eyes filled with a wisdom beyond her years.

"Tyler, i was born to be me. And you are here to keep me from falling apart. And i'm here to do the same. The crap we have to deal with is just a little part of that" she told him. Tyler sighed. He wanted to say a hundred different things to her but didn't.

"Turn around. I need to finish with your back" Elena sighed as well but did as he asked. He cleaned her back, wiped her wounds with antiseptic and then bandaged them up. "Right, you're done"

"Good" Tyler smiled.

"How about we raid the kitchen and then hide in my room for a bit?"

"I'd like that" Elena said, smiling. Tyler and her went downstairs and into the kitchen. Jules was peeling potatoes. She started when she saw the pair of them, and then pulled Elena to the side.

"Elena" she hissed "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"What do you mean? About what?" she asked, confused. Jules pushed her towards the door, where they could see Tammy sitting on Mason, practically dry humping him. "She is threatening you" Elena sighed.

"I couldn't care less Jules. She can have him if she wants. Then she can see what it feels like to be bent of a bath tub and lashed with a belt" Elena said, voice rising hysterically. Jules shook her gently.

"Elena, don't say that. You may not care about mason, but are you really going to let a piece of trash like Tammy mess with you? Steal what's yours?" Elena took a deep breath.

"Fine" she shot Tyler an apologetic look, walked into the living room and went over to Tammy and Mason. Mason smirked. Elena tapped Tammy on the shoulder. Tammy looked at her. Elena smiled sweetly, then pushed her off Mason's lap. Tammy fell to the floor. Elena folded her arms and watched as the wolf girl got to her feet, eyes ablaze. Mason smirk grew. Tyler stood uneasily in the doorway.

"Okay, listen to me you little brat. If you ever try a stunt like that again, i'm going to tear your fucking head off" growled Tammy. Elena stepped forward, eyes dark and dangerous.

"No, you listen Tammy. Keep your scrawny ass and plastic tits away from my husband, okay? Go and find someone else to play with...i'm sure there's a blind guy available somewhere" Elena smiled and turned away.

"Hey, i'm only giving him what you won't. Not my fault if he's rediscoved his sense of taste since he learnt you're a frigid bitch" Elena ignored her but Tammy wasn't finished "I mean, it's about time. Tyler realised a good few months back" Elena laughed coldly.

"Yeah, i know Mason screwed you before. But that's no big deal since you screwed all the guys. But Tyler? Honey, we both know he wouldn't touch a piece of trash like you with a ten foot pole!" Tammy smirked.

"That what you think?" Elena growled.

"That's what i know" The girls were now face to face, noses almost touching.

"Face it honey. You're yesterday's girl. All you're good for now is attempting to look pretty. And i'm sure that ability will be beaten out of you eventually. Then, your guys are mine. Both of them. And they won't even give you a second thought" Tammy whispered, smirking. Elena let out a growl and slapped the older female across the face. Tammy snarled and leapt at Elena, scratching at her face. Jules stared horrified. Mason laughed as the two girls grappled in front of him.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Demanded Tyler.

"No. If they want to fight over me, let them. Serves Elena right for being selfish" Tyler glared.

"You complete and utter bastard!" he shouted, before punching Mason. Mason leapt to his feet. Jules, sensing disaster, stepped in front of them.

"Tyler, go now" she ordered, then grabbed Tammy, dragging her away like a spitting, hissing alley cat. Elena made to attack Tammy again but Tyler seized her wrist. The pair exchanged a look and then both of them hurried from the room. Elena pulled away from Tyler as soon as they were out of the room, and headed upstairs. Tyler followed. Elena returned to the attic and stood at the window. She watched as Tammy stormed from the house, closely followed by Brady and Mason. Brady attempted to comfort Tammy who pushed him angrily away. Mason appeared to be giving the two others orders, when he seemed to sense Elena's gaze. He looked up at the attic, eyes locking with her. Elena ducked down from view and sat on the floor. Tyler hesitantly approached his best friend.

"You okay Elena?"

"No" she said, shortly "My back hurts. And that bitch scratched me. Plus i just found out that my best friend slept with the one person he said he hated" Tyler sighed.

"I didn't sleep with her"

"Hey...i can see the appeal. No...wait, i can't" she glared at him.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" Tyler growled. Elena jumped. Tyler sighed and crouched in front of her "Elena, Tammy kissed me. Once. And i let her because i was upset. She made it clear she wanted more and i told her to get lost"

"Why?"

"Because there's only ever been one girl for me. She's beautiful...she's amazing and i love her" he cupped her cheek "That girl is you Elena"

**A/N: Awww...hope everyone is happy because i finally gave Tyler some screen time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Tylena...artistic citrus...**

"You really mean it...?" Elena whispered.

"Of course i do Elena...there's only ever been you" he said, smiling shyly. Elena just stared at him for a moment and Tyler began to worry he'd done something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something else...he wasn't sure what, just something that would break the uneasy silence, but before he could get the words out Elena crashed her lips to his. He responded instantly, kissing her back with equal fire. There was none of the awkward hesitance they'd both experienced in the past. There was just raw emotion being expressed in the only way they could think how. Their thoughts were centred around one thing and that was to feel more of the other person against them.

Tyler's hands pulled away the remains of Elena's ruined, bloodstained pyjamas as hers clawed at his shirt, almost tearing it away from his body. Tyler gently lowered her down onto the dusty floor, lavishing her throat and chest with tender kisses until she placed a hand on his cheek and brought his lips back to hers. This kiss wasn't like the first one they'd shared, it was soft and warm. This kiss seemed to partially quell the burning inside them, their actions slowed. Tyler and Elena both removed their clothes, each person's eyes never leaving the others. Words seemed to pass between them unspoken as the clothes fell in a heap in a floor. They took the chance to look at each other, properly look in a way they hadn't before. Sure, they'd seen each other naked when they were younger but things were different now. Not just the way they looked but the people they were. Elena bore the marks of her pain in a literal fashion while Tyler's face seemed to show the burden of his crime...something they both knew he would never forget as long as he lived.

They moved closer to each other, shivering slightly from the cold of the attic. Tyler wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled her towards him, wanting her closer but not quite sure how. Elena kissed him softly, then brought her mouth to his ear and whispered "I want this Tyler...i want to close my eyes and see this, remember how much you love me and how i love you...please?" the little, if any, restraint that Tyler had disappeared. He ran his hands down her body as if worshipping a fallen goddess, occasionally punctuating his exploration with a kiss. Elena closed her eyes, the feelings coursing through her. It was different to her night with Mason. She'd felt good, yes but it had been a purely physical sensation. This was stronger, an emotional connection as well that felt amazing.

Tyler lay her back down on the floor, and hovered uncertainly above her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and for this small time, she was his. He kissed her once more and guided himself inside her. Elena arched her back slightly at the feeling. Tyler took that as encouragement and began to rock himself slowly inside her, hands resting lightly on her hips, holding her to him. His every touch heated her skin; his every movement seemed to penetrate her soul in a way she couldn't even begin to understand. She felt tears in her eyes. Tyler saw them and paused.

"Are you okay Elena...?" he asked, hesitantly brushing them away. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, a smile of pure joy and happiness

"Yes Tyler...i love you. I love you so much" Tyler smiled slightly back and resumed his movements. Words spilled from both their lips, incoherent but still meaningful to the young couple. But it was what was not said that meant the most. The silent affirmation of their affection that was clear in every fibre of their bodies.

"Elena..." moaned Tyler, eyes closed as he neared his peek. Elena let out a small mewl of delight at the pleasure in her. Her mind had turned to mush, her body close behind it.

"Uh..." she let out the noise and felt something wash over her, a sensation she could only describe as ecstasy. Tyler growled out and Elena felt him thrust hard inside her one final time as he too reached it. Never before had she felt like this.

Tyler pulled out of her and helped her up.

"We can't let anyone know" he whispered "I'd be killed for treason. But i want you to remember this and know that i love you Elena..."

"I know Tyler...i love you too" And as they'd done all those years ago, they sealed their pledge, their love with a single kiss.

**A/N: i know it's short but it's a CRUCIAL chapter for later.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry for my recent lag of updates. College is a killer. Also...i'm pretty sure no one reviewed my latest update...so i was kinda de-motivated (not sure if that's actually a word)**_

When Elena and Tyler went downstairs, hand in hand, only Jules was there. She was standing in the hallway, arms folded and a look of clear disapproval on her face. Tyler sighed and squeezed Elena's hand before she could pull away.

"You heard?" he guessed.

"Every single sound" her expression showed she was holding back the rant she desperately wanted to let loose. Tyler sighed.

"Don't say it" He muttered "Please"

"DON'T SAY IT? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?" Elena cowered at Tyler's side. She'd never seen Jules like this. Jules was the mother, the carer. She didn't act like this...so harsh. She marched over to Tyler and grabbed him by the shirt collar "I know you don't care about yourself, but DO NOT drag Elena down with you Tyler! I won't let you!"

"Jules, i love Elena! I always have and i can't help it! I didn't mean for that to happen but please...don't condem us..." Jules sighed and wrapped her arms around the pair of them. They were so young. Far too young for what they endured.

"I won't tell anyone and i won't mention it but this can't happen again. It's far too risky. If you get caught, you both know what will happen" Tyler nodded, his expression grave. Elena looked confused. "Elena, Tyler will be killed for treason of the pack. You'll either be killed, banished or you'll just be made to suffer at Mason's hands. He's not forgiving as you know" Elena shuddered but nodded. She couldn't allow Tyler to get killed, couldn't let them be found out.

"We already agreed Jules. I'm not going to say what happened was a mistake because, to me, it wasn't. I also can't promise it won't happen again...but we'll try" said Tyler. Jules nodded.

"That's all i ask. Now, Elena when Mason returns you must make amends for earlier" she held up a hand to silence the younger girl as she opened her mouth to speak "I know you weren't really the one at fault but you must pretend to repent. He may hurt you, he may dominate you...it is unlikely he will just forgive you but whatever he does, bear it without complaint" Elena nodded "And Tyler...?"

"Yes?"

"Take a shower"

When Mason came into his bedroom, Elena was seated on the bed, head bowed and hands clasped. As he entered, she raised her head but kept her eyes downcast to the floor. He didn't speak and neither did she. His eyes traced over her, regarding her coldly. Elena, slowly, rose from her seat and walked towards him. He watched her in silence, waiting to see what she did. She sank to her knees in front of him and moved her head to the side, brushing her hair away to expose her throat, but keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. Mason considered her. She was presenting herself in a submissive position. He placed a hand under her chin, pushing her head up to look at him. Her eyes met him for the briefest moment. Then he slapped her hard across the face, the force snapping her head sharply to the side. She forced herself not to react, to bear it as Jules had told her, and returned her gaze to the floor.

"Elena" murmured Mason, his voice tinged with quiet venom "look at me..." Hesitantly, she looked up at him, her eyes large and pleading. Her cheek stung from his slap. She opened her mouth, then closed it abruptly. She wanted to ask, beg, for his forgiveness but knew better then to speak in this situation. She had once been told, she couldn't remember who by, but they had said werewolf mates were a combination of man and animal, husband and master. Right now, Mason was truly her master and she had to do as she was told and not assume things...like the right to speak.

"You may speak" granted Mason. Elena went to get to her feet but he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her to the floor again "I said you may speak. I didn't say you could move"

"I'm sorry" she gasped. Mason nodded and released her shoulder. "Please forgive me for my conduct earlier. I did not mean to speak out of turn to Tammy, i was merely trying to defend my honour as your mate and your wife" Mason let out a small purring noise which told her she'd said the right thing. Elena quickly remembered what Jules had told her to say "I...I offer you my body as yours to control. Please punish me so that i may...live without the guilt of disappointing you" Mason considered her words for a few moments before nodding.

"Up" he said, simply. Elena got to her feet and stood there. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her body against his as he crashed his lips against hers. Elena tried not to cringe, tried not to think about how much she was betraying Tyler. She had to do this...for him above everyone else.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Three weeks later**

Elena was hunched over the toilet, shivering. She felt terrible.

"Are you okay honey?" Mason asked, leaning against the doorway. She nodded.

"Just something i ate" she told him. He nodded slowly, choosing to believe herfor the moment at least.

"Okay, but you know where i am if you need me. I wish i didn't have to go out today but we still haven't caught the vampires"

"i'll be fine Mason. Honestly, stop worrying" She looked up at him and smiled weakly "Go catch some vampires" He smiled back at her and left. Elena waited until she was sure he was gone before letting out a small groan and resting her head against the toilet. The cool porcelain soothed her fevered brow but did nothing for the pain in her gut. She opened her mouth and promptly retched once again. She let out another groan and slumped onto the tiled floor, closing her eyes.

"Jules" she called weakly. A minute later, the bathroom door opened again and Jules came in. She took one look at Elena and sighed.

"Still being sick?"

"Yes"

"You've been ill the past few days haven't you?" Elena nodded, keeping her mouth firmly closed. "Elena..." Jules came over to her "Are you pregnant?" Elena jerked upright abruptly, then instantly regretted it as the nausea rose once again. She took deep breathes until it passed, then turned to Jules.

"Pregnant? Of course not!"

"Are you sure? I mean...did Mason use a...?"

"no..." murmured Elena "And neither did Tyler" She went visibly pale. Thoughts raced around her head. Pregnant? Could she really be? She stared at the floor. Jules sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I have to go and get groceries today anyway. While I'm out, i'll pick up a pregnancy test for you. Until i get back, i want you to go to bed and try to sleep. If you're not pregnant and it's just a stomach bug, you need to rest" She nodded and staggered to her feet. Jules escorted her back to bed and lay her there. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I get back" She left the room. Elena curled up on the bed, arm wrapped around her stomach. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too active to even consider sleeping. Pregnant? Was it really true? And who was the father? Mason…or Tyler? She couldn't even begin to think about the consequences. She didn't think that her fling with Tyler would lead to this! She felt like she was being punished for her love and her choices.  
><em>But,<em> whispered part of her mind, _It's not you who will be punished. It will be him._  
>Elena covered her ears. That was even worse. The idea that Tyler would be hurt…killed…because of her…she couldn't bear it! Tears slipped down her cheeks and she sobbed silently into her pillow, mourning what had yet to pass. No…she couldn't let Tyler be hurt. She would just lie and tell Mason it was his. There was nothing else to do.<br>_Yes there is_, said the traitorous part of her mind,_ he asked you once before and you denied him. You could leave. Be together and be happy._  
>Elena considered it. When Tyler had asked before, she had struggled to refuse. If he asked again she doubted she'd be able to. And now…maybe they should. It was the only way for them to go through this…<br>NO! She covered her ears in an attempt to silence her words, poisonous honey, bitter and sweet to her. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. It couldn't save her. It would destroy her.

Elena was asleep when Jules returned. The older woman watched the sleeping girl, for she was just a girl, before gently waking her. She didn't speak, just handed her the pregnancy test. Silently, Elena went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jules heard a desperate wail. She sighed. There was the answer. Elena was pregnant. And they both knew, deep in their hearts, that it wasn't going to be Mason. Because life was never that nice.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: today we have, nasty Tyler, Caroline friendship and planning! **

Elena paced the clearing, waiting anxiously for Tyler to arrive. She desperately needed to talk to him. She was positive this baby growing inside her was his. It had to be! She refused to believe that it wasn't created from the love they had shared.

"Elena" said Tyler's voice softly. It was faint, barely a whisper but she could have heard him anywhere. She turned and smiles slightly.

"Hey Ty" she said. He came over and hugged her tight, as if he hadn't seen her in years rather then hours.

"What's the emergency Elena?" he asked, frowning slightly. His eyes raked over her body unconciously, checking her for injuries. She bit her lip, hestitating. Tyler's frown intensified. Elena took a deep breath.

"Tyler, I'm pregnant" she told him. He stared at her. His eyes seemed to wash over with cold blank formality.

"Congratulations" he said icily. Elena was confused for a moment and then realised what he was assuming.

"No…Tyler…I think it's yours" she placed a hand on his arm.

"But you don't know" he growled, pulling away "And any doubt automatically makes it Mason's. He is your 'master' after all" he sneered the word, his lip curling in disgust. He started to back away from her, shaking his head. Elena felt hot tears in her eyes. It was like a nightmare, an endless horror, but one she couldn't wake up from. Tyler retreated into the trees and all Elena could do was stand there, frozen by the sorrow. The moment, the one she had prayed would never come, was here. Tyler had rejected her. She sank to the floor, allowing her tears to fall freely.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there and she didn't hear any noise to indicate the arrival of someone, but suddenly an arm wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Caroline, smiling at her.

"Elena…what's wrong?" she asked. Elena let out a small howl and burst into floods of fresh tears. Caroline held her and rocked her gently. Eventually Elena managed to calm down long enough to string a sentence together, even if it was punctuated by sobs.

"I'm….pregnant….Tyler's…father….he….left…me!" Caroline sighed and stroked her hair.

"Elena…you love Tyler right?" she said. Elena nodded "Well, then…be with him. Screw the pack. Make your own choices and just go! The worst that can happen is Tyler leaves you. And then you'll be free to live your own life without any stupid werewolves getting involved" Elena looked at her curiously. Yes, it had crossed her mind to leave the pack but only as an idle fantasy. She'd never really thought it would be possible.

"I could…really?"

"Yes. And if Tyler does leave you, A) he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you and B) you can come and stay with me! I'd love to have another girl in the house" Elena smiled slightly. She never thought she'd find comfort from a person outside of the pack, a vampire no less but here they were.

"Thanks Caroline" she said, getting up.

"So you're going to do it?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to live for once" Caroline smiled.

"That a girl!" Elena laughed and ran off. She ran as fast as she could back to the house, afraid that if she stopped to think about what she was doing she would chicken out.

Tyler wasn't in his room so she went straight to the attic. He was throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it.

"Tyler!" she said, gasping for breath.

"Elena" he said curtly, not looking at her.

"Look at me" she said softly. He didn't. She strode over angrily and snatched the tennis ball "Look at me Tyler!" he turned his eyes to her. They were filled with pain. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Tyler, you once asked me to leave the pack with you and I said no…because I was scared that I wasn't ready. But now…I know that I am. So I'm asking you the same thing" he stared at her, comprehending what she meant.

"You…?"

"Yes. I want to leave. With you. I want my own life and I know I can't have that here. Tyler…I'm ready" she kissed him softly.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: The moment that you've all been waiting for since last week….The ESCAPE! On a unrelated note, I have started vlogging and there is a link to my youtube page on my profile.**

"Tyler, you once asked me to leave the pack with you and I said no…because I was scared that I wasn't ready. But now…I know that I am. So I'm asking you the same thing" he stared at her, comprehending what she meant.

"You…?"

"Yes. I want to leave. With you. I want my own life and I know I can't have that here. Tyler…I'm ready" she kissed him softly. He looked her in the eye, searching for something, a flicker of doubt or some trace of something that would show this wasn't what she wanted. But there was none. He nodded slowly, a small smile spreading over his face.

"You really mean it?" she nodded. He kissed her hard, his passion and happiness filling the kiss. He spoke, pausing between words to kiss her again.

"Go…pack…your…bags….we…leave…tonight….Midnight" Elena smiled, kissed him once more then retreated.

"Until tonight my love" she blew him a parting kiss and left the attic. She hurried down the stairs and went to her room. She sorted through her clothes, picking items at random and stowing them in a canvas bag she'd found in the attic a few months ago. She moved quickly, fearful Mason would arrive and find out. But by the time her bag was full, there was still no sign of him. Elena felt relieved. Maybe fortune had decided to smile on her for once.

The day passed slowly. Elena was on edge with every tick of the clock. She pretended to be normal, dutifully tending to Mason, helping Jules with the dinner, but inside her stomach had tied itself into anxious knots. Occasionally she would cast Tyler a secret longing glance, and get one in return. These she stored in her mind, using them to help her through the endless tedious hours.

When night fell, Elena slipped away to bed early, claiming she felt sick. As she left the living room, she gave Tyler a look and received a small nod from him. They were acknowledging it. It was almost time.

She went upstairs, changed into whatever clothing she felt could pass for pyjamas and day clothes, and checked her bag once more, before curling up in bed and attempting to look like she was sleeping.

She was aware of everything. Every creak of a floorboard, every sound of laughter from downstairs, every chime of the clock as the hours crept by. Each noise sent her heart racing. She silently scolded herself. She needed to get better control if she hoped to fool Mason. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, calmly.

Elena woke up with a jolt. The room was pitch black. Mason was snoring softly beside her. She glanced at the clock. It was ten past twelve.

"Shit" she gasped, sliding out of bed. She grabbed her bag from under the bed, trying to stay as silent as possible, and crept from the room.  
>She made it to the front door undisturbed and dashed out into the surrounding trees. She wasn't walking long until she ran into Tyler. He looked relieved to see her.<p>

"Elena! I was scared you'd changed your mind!" he said, smothering her with kisses. She touched his hand.

"I promised. I told you I was ready" he smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Come on. Let's go. We want to get as far away from the woods as possible before morning" she nodded. They walked briskly through the trees, both revelling in the freedom that they were stealing. It was intoxicating to them and they wished they could stop and enjoy it fully.

As the neared the boundary line, both of them slowed. This was it. There was no turning back. Elena took a hesitant step forward then let out a cry as Tyler grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bushes.

"Shh! Stay down!" he hissed. He peered through the bushes and saw the clear shape of Brady leaning against a tree.

"Can we go round?" whispered Elena, looking too. Tyler nodded slowly and crawled sideways. He disappeared from Elena's view for a second and she heard a yell. She was suddenly wrenched to her feet by a hand on her collar.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" said Brady, mockingly. Elena felt a weird sense of déjà vu but had no time to dwell on it as Mason emerged from the bushes, holding the struggling Tyler. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart. They were caught.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! This is an early warning; I have a plan for how this is going to end. It may not be happy for all parties.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: A surprising number of you said that you thought Tyler and Elena would get away. Sadly, no. I still have a few nasty surprises in store but this story is almost over. **

The pack circled the lovers, eyes bright with emotion. Anger, betrayal, excitement (Tammy and Brady), sadness. They were all there. Elena felt raw fear tugging at her heart as she looked from face to familiar face. She curled up on the floor where Brady had thrown her. Tyler struggled in Mason's iron tight grip, desperate to get to her, to help her.

"Well, my beta and my mate betrayed me. How...surprising" Mason's voice was free from emotion as he gazed at Elena with cold contempt. He handed Tyler to Connor and stepped towards Elena. She whimpered, scared. He watched her for a moment and then grabbed her tightly by the hair. She let out a pained screech as he tugged her to her feet. He growled, his eyes ablaze. Elena couldn't discern his movement, just saw hands, claws, fists, blurring and felt pain. She could hear screaming, someone screaming. Then she realised it was her.

"Mason!" shouted Jules, dragging the alpha away from Elena, who fell to the floor once more. Her face was bleeding badly and she covered herself with her arms. Mason slapped Jules, forcing her to back away. He turned to Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood. You have betrayed the pack and for that, i outcast you. I will not kill you this time but if i ever see you again, i will" he nodded to Connor who released Tyler. He immediately made to move towards Elena but Mason snarled. "Leave. Now" Tyler glanced at Elena and met her eye. She nodded slightly. He backed away, out of the circle, then ran.

"Jules, Tammy, take Elena back home" he ordered "Connor, Brady, i want you to hunt him down and kill him"

"No!" cried Elena.

"Mason!" said Jules, startled. Mason snarled loudly and turned to them both.

"NO! I am alpha here! I say what happens! Connor, Brady, KILL HIM!" the two males exchanged glances, nodded and disappeared along the path Tyler had taken. "Now, go home Jules" Jules reluctantly helped Elena to her feet and they left, heading home. Elena could hardly walk, she just leant against Jules and forced her feet to move. She felt completely numb, even the pain from Mason's attack had subsided. She felt tears but wasn't aware of weeping, heard noise but no words as Jules tried to comfort her.

They got back to the house and the group stood there, awkwardly. Both wolves knew that Mason would be unlikely to welcome Elena back to his house and his bed with open arms so they didn't know where to put her. Fortunately, he arrived soon after, took Elena from them without a word and dragged her upstairs. He took her to the attic, the place she had always considered her hideaway. He slammed her against the wall, eyes dark and dangerous.  
>"Elena..." he spat the word like it made him physically sick. "I want you to know something" She nodded slowly, trying not to seem as scared as she actually was. "You are going to die. Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow...but you are going to die. At my hand. And when i kill you, you will beg me not to..." he placed her hands on her throat, tightening, restricting her oxygen "And i won't listen" Then he dropped her to the floor and left without another word, locking the door behind him. Elena curled up on the dusty floor and cried and cried until eventually she had no more tears to cry, and exhaustion took her prisoner.<p>

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But at least you didn't have to wait a week to find out what happened next. And here's a sneak preview:**

_Tyler paced angrily. The two men watched him, surprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor with his constant movement._

"_You don't understand! I can't just leave her there! I love her"_

"_Erm...we may not be human anymore but we do understand love, Tyler" said the younger brother._

"_Yeah. We just choose to ignore it now" smirked the elder. Tyler growled. Caroline placed a hand on Tyler's forearm._

"_We'll get her back Tyler. I promise you"_


	17. Chapter 16

Tyler ran through the trees, branches clawing at him, the uneven ground making him trip. The sounds of pursuit were growing fainter and he grew steadily more exhausted but he kept running, fuelled by his self loathing. He had left Elena there! How could he have done that to her? After all his promises he had just abandoned her!

A pale shape darted in front of him. He froze momentarily, then ran harder and faster then before. The trees seemed to close in around him, voices whispered and laughed, mocking him from the shadows. He stumbled and fell, head colliding with a rock. He let out a cry.

"Oh dear, dear me" said a sarcastic voice. Tyler looked up and saw three figures standing in front of him, two men and a girl. It was her that drew his eyes. She looked ethereal, golden hair and pale skin making her resemble an angel. Or maybe it was the concussion that made him think that.

"Tyler?" she said, her voice filled with a questioning uncertainty, and so faint he could barely hear it. One of the men moved towards him, eyes red and fangs bared. The girl moved in front of him, blocking his path to Tyler.

"No! Damon!" she growled. Tyler watched with cold detachment, darkness creeping in the edges of his vision. The girl turned back to him and crouched beside him, gently stroking his cheek. "Tyler? You're Tyler right?" he rested his blank gaze on her, not comprehending her words "Elena's Tyler?" At the mention of her name, some of the fog that had settled on his mind lifted.

"Elena" her murmured "They caught her. Have to help…" he lurched upwards, trying to get to his feet. She placed her hand on his shoulders, holding him still.

"Tyler, you are hurt. You can't just wander off. You'll –"

"Oh let him. He won't get far with that head wound" said the taller, darker-haired man. The girl sighed and released him. Tyler took a few stumbling steps before falling again. "Told you so" sniggered the man. The girl knelt beside Tyler and stroked his hair, her palm coming away red. Spots of colour danced before Tyler's eyes as his vision blurred and faded to darkness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the girl's face, eyes red, black veins and fangs exposed.

Yet she still looked strangely beautiful.

****Meanwhile****

Elena pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Brady and Connor reporting back to Mason downstairs. They hadn't brought a body with them, she'd watched from the window when they returned, and now she had to know if Tyler was still alive.

"No sign….blood…vampire scent…probably killed…" the words drifted up to her. She bit her lip, trying to make sense of it.

"Tonight…capture….live bait…" the voices cut off suddenly. Elena heard footsteps and quickly retreated from the door, returning to her seat in the furthest corner. The scuffle of a key in the lock, the door opened and Mason came in. Elena took a deep breath.

"Mason…" she began.

"I didn't say you could speak" he said coldly.

"I know but…"

"Be quiet"

"I have to say this" she got to her feet shakily. "Mason…i…"

"Be quiet!" he snarled.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" he regarded her angrily, then slapped her so hard she went sprawling to the floor. Elena bit her lip and stubbornly righted herself. "Mason…" He hit her again, knocking her down and grabbed her by the hair. He slammed her face against the floorboards, then paused. "I…" he kicked her in the face. Blood spurted from her nose. Elena continued, resolute, determined.

"I'm…"

Kick. Punch.

"Listen!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kick to the stomach. Elena covered it frantically, shielding herself.

"No! I'm pregnant!" the attack halted. Elena lay there, aching, hardly daring to believe it. Had it worked? Mason crouched beside her and gripped her chin, making her look at him. His eyes were half mad, angry, excited.

"Wanna know a secret Elena?" he whispered. She stared at him. He brought his mouth to her ear "I already knew"

****Back with Tyler****

When Tyler awoke, the girl was sitting by his bed. He tried to move but she stilled him.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. I'm Caroline. I'm a friend of Elena"

"Elena! She's trapped! I have to…!"

"I know…calm down. We want to help" Tyler snarled and got to his feet. He became aware that the two men where in the room and he glared at them.

"I can't stay here, I have to go"

"You're injured Tyler. You're not going anywhere" Tyler paced angrily. The two men watched him, surprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor with his constant movement.

"You don't understand! I can't just leave her there! I love her"

"Erm...we may not be human anymore but we do understand love, Tyler" said the younger brother.

"Yeah. We just choose to ignore it now" smirked the elder. Tyler growled. Caroline placed a hand on Tyler's forearm.

"We'll get her back Tyler. I promise you" she said. Tyler sighed reluctantly and nodded.

**A/N: bit of a jumpy chapter but I think it's okay. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: this chapter is short and kinda weird but that's because I had free time after finishing the other and I wanted to write something else…I just couldn't get into the hard core plot**

_**This wasn't right.**_

Elena knew that her body should hurt. It did but not in the way it should. It was a detached pain. Kind of numbed.

_**Everything was wrong.**_

She could hear her blood pumping in her head but not what Mason was saying. His face was out of focus. She knew there were other people around her but she couldn't make them out. Stray words drifted over to her. She knew they were words, knew what they meant but couldn't make sense of her.

_**Was this death?**_

She hoped this was what death felt like. Not cold like she expected. Warm. Like being wrapped in a blanket. She finally understood the phrase 'merciful death'. It wasn't so bad. Not too painful. She'd felt worse. She tried to smile but that brought pain she could feel so she stopped.

_**Better.**_

She was aware of movement. Her body. That was all it was now. Not her. Just a body, a carcass, a slab of meat.

_**A corpse.**_

Elena knew she was dying. She'd known that since Mason had entered the room with her, knew she wouldn't see the world. But she was glad she could see the stars, lying on her back in what she guessed was the grass. Surrounded by the pack. Not family anymore. Just a group of killers to her. She wished she could tell them that but her voice had been replaced by a gargling of blood in her throat.

_**Was she bleeding?**_

If she was, she wasn't aware of it. No dampness to her skin. But then again, she wasn't really aware of much. She closed her eyes. Tired. Wanted to sink into the warmth of her demise as her body was dragged into a clearing in the woods. She opened her eyes again, briefly, wanting to see the last place she'd sleep. It was pretty. Flowers, trees, under the rapidly darkening night sky.

_**Wrong**_

She would die from anger. She shouldn't rest in this place; this place of love she had shared with…what was his name? it was faintly echoing in her mind, she couldn't reach it.

_**I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

So much she hadn't done, would never do. The voices around her were fainter, the warmth inside was building.

_**She closed her eyes**_

Time. End. Everything ends. She didn't pray for survival, a miracle. All must turn to dust. She opened her mouth slightly. One word. Stronger then any prayer. A name.

_**Tyler**_

**A/N: hate me? Love me? Review me!**


	19. Chapter 18

Caroline stalked through the woods, beautiful and deadly. She couldn't stand the idea of Elena being hurt and she would get her back. She was determined. The Salvatore brothers followed behind, bemused by her loyal facination with the strange human.

They were tracking the scent of werewolf back to the den. From what Tyler had said, they would find her there. But halfway there a new scent caught Damon's nose. Blood, fresh and sweet in the air. He instantly diverted from his path, heading towards it. Stefan followed his brother, his nature getting the better of him. Caroline, after walking a few paces, realised they weren't following and set after them.

The three of them emerged in a clearing. There was a person lying in the middle of the grass, wearing some strange multicoloured garb. Caroline stepped forward and saw that she was wrong. It wasn't clothing but bare flesh, marked with hundreds of bruises. The face was disfigured but she could tell by the scent as she crouched beside the girl, it was Elena.

"No!" she gasped. Stefan went to her, intending to comfort the distressed girl but Damon grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Something isn't right..." there was a rustle in the bushes. An arrow flew through the air, plunging into Stefan's back. He cried out.

"Ambush!" yelled Damon, as the air filled with arrows "We have to get out of here!" he grabbed his brother and held out a hand to Caroline. She shook her head, picked up Elena. "Caroline, leave her! She's dead, there's nothing you can do!"

"Tyler deserves to see her! She deserves a proper burial! I'm not leaving her" she said stubbornly. Damon sighed and ran off at vamp speed, his injured brother in his arms. Caroline came after him, cradling Elena like a newborn baby.

The howls of the werewolves filled the air as their prey fled. They knew better then to follow. They had relied on the element of surprise and now, until the full moon, there was no chance of success.

*****Tyler*****

Tyler hated himself. He couldn't believe he'd let the vampires go out to get Elena and he'd stayed behind! He didn't care that he was injured. He could die for all he cared as long as Elena was free and happy.

He continued pacing the room, every heartbeat, every footstep echoed with the sound of her name.

_**Elena.**_

_**Elena.**_

_**Elena.**_

Over and over again, pounding in his head, drowning out every other thought. He knew he couldn't leave it to them. He had to go out and find her himself. Decision made, he headed for the door but before he could reach it, it opened and Caroline came in with a body in her arms. He moved towards her but she shook her head, laying the disfigured girl on the ground. He froze.

"Caroline...?"

"I'm sorry Tyler...we were too late...we tried..." she whispered, looking away from him. He pushed past her and rushed to Elena's side. He felt tears in his eyes as he saw her bruised, battered body. The blood staining her face, her skin, her legs. He tenderly stroked her cheek, looking for some spark of life in her blank eyes.

"Elena...Elena honey...it's me...it's tyler" he whispered "please...Elena...please...wake up" no reaction. He let out a sorrow filled howl and clutched Elena's body to him, shaking her slightly "Elena...wake up! Please wake up! I need you!" he sobbed into her neck, rocking them both gently. Caroline watched him for a bit, then left the room. Watching made her feel like she was entruding into his grief, a place she wasn't welcome.

Tyler stayed on the floor, rocking Elena, crying. He kept talking, whispered promises, pleads for her to move, speak, anything that would let him know she heard.

But there was only silence. No heartbeat, no breath left her lips. But still he continued, as if by some miracle, his love, his tears might bring her back.

Nothing.

**A/N: i cried when writing this. But i was tired of writing stories where Elena sustains life threatening injuries and survives. Next chapter...should Tyler seek revenge?**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Second to last chapter! It's a bit of a jumpy one. Sorry**

Jules was hanging out the washing. A mundane little task that seemed out of place considering the events of the previous nights. Perhaps that was why she did it. A distraction, something normal she could focus on to forget her horror and disgust.

"I have a message from Tyler" said a cold voice from behind her. She turned to see a blond teenager. She'd seen the pictures so she knew even before she smelt her. Vampire.

"You shouldn't be here" Jules replied.

"If it were up to me, i wouldn't be but i have a message for you"

"Okay..."

"Leave"

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Tyler is planning something big, something painful in revenge. He wants you to leave. If it were my choice i'd let you all suffer for what you did to her"

"It wasn't me it was Mason" The girl laughed.

"You wolves all look the same to me. You're a pack right? You look out for each other, work together? That makes it your responsibility" Jules growled. The girl laughed again "Don't try it mutt. You can only beat me one night of the month"

"Tonight" she snarled.

"I better get moving while the sun's still up then" smirked the girl "Remember what i said. Leave" she walked away. Jules thought, considering what to do. It was true, the pack did work together and look out for each other. She should really share the information...but after all, Elena had been part of the pack. Yet she'd been beaten to death. Tyler had been part of the pack. He was being hunted.

The truth hit her. The pack didn't exist anymore.

*****At the Salvatore house*****

"This is crazy" said Stefan for the fifteenth time.

"Yeah" agreed Damon "And you're not letting us have any fun"

"This isn't about fun" growled Tyler.

"It's about revenge. Which is the same thing" said Damon. Tyler sighed.

"You want to help? Fine. You can be bait" Damon laughed.

"Great. So we lure them into the trap and you kill them?"

"I can't. I'll be in wolf form due to the full moon. If i try to get involved, i'll end up killing you. They get trapped and i kill them when the sun rises"

"What if one gets away?" asked Stefan.

"I don't care. It's Mason i want. And Brady too. Knowing him, he was involved" Stefan sighed.

"Give it up brother" said Damon "He's a man on a mission. Nothing you say will change his mind, so you might as well shut up and enjoy it"

*****Later*****

Mason spoke to his pack with the attitude of an army seargant. Tonight wasn't about fun, about the joy of being an animal and running free. Tonight was about blood. About betrayal.

_**About jealousy.**_

They all knew it, though no one would say it. Tonight the wolves would hunt. Hunt the vampires who were on their land. Hunt the outcast.

_**Tyler.**_

Jules' doubts were building with every passing second. She knew should have heeded Tyler's warning and left but she couldn't...wouldn't. So she had joined the pack in their clearing where they changed and started the process when the moon rose.

The pain was good for her, yet another distraction from the turmoil of her mind. Sure, she would never enjoy being a wolf like Brady but she could tolerate it. As her body contorted, her mind shifted to a more primal, animalistic mindset she wondered how things had become like this. It wasn't good. It was against human nature. It was also against wolf nature, no matter what Mason insisted. Wolves were not cruel for personal enjoyment.

Mason howled, signalling the pack. The scent of vampire was heavy on the breeze and he ordered them to follow. Jules always found it amazing how every sound meant something different and the fact that she could understand it was exciting, made her forget her troubles for a moment.  
>Then she remembered and she knew that if she followed the pack tonight she would end up dead. Her human side told her to flee, her animal side told her to obey her alpha. She couldn't do both. So she followed.<p>

_**Like a good little dog**_

The pack followed the scent through dense thickets. There were footprints here and there and occasionally they caught a glimpse of their quarry. They weren't running, fleeing. They were mocking them, moving into view before hiding again. Something in Jules' human side warned her against this. It was a trap. She whined, trying to warn Mason but he snarled, ordering them forward.

They saw a pale figure ahead of them. She didn't move as they neared. Mason let out a sharp bark.

_**Now. Go.**_

The pack attacked. The girl ran, leading them into the clearing. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Jules knew it a second too late. Metal teeth clamped around her ankle. She howled in pain. Around her the rest of the pack succumbed to a similar fate. Mason was gnawing at his ankle, trying to get free. Brady was in a large hole, too deep to climb out of. Tammy was whimpering. Only Connor remained free. He took a look at his comrades. Mason let out a bark growl, ordering the wolf to aid them in whatever way he could. Connor backed away, then turned tail and fled.

Jules whimpered. She didn't struggle in the trap, knowing that it would do no good. She rested her head on her uninjured paw and waited.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter. I've already got an idea for another fic. It's Klaus/Elena/Elijah and it's going to be called 'Baby makes four' (three guesses what it's about)**

_Tyler rested his head against the car window, watching the town flash past. The town he'd been born in but never see. Finally, he was getting out. Caroline was driving, glancing occasionally at him. His thoughts were elsewhere._

They'd left the wolf pack until the next night. Then Tyler had come, with Caroline. He'd started with Tammy. He had walked over to her, tenderly freed her leg. She looked at him with such hope. Then he'd pulled out the gun and shot her in the stomach. He'd got up, and moved away, leaving her to die slowly.

Jules he turned too next. He freed her. She was only semi conscious at this point. The blood loss and pain had pushed her to the brink. He stroked her hair.

"I told you to leave" he whispered. Jules wondered if he'd let her go but she knew deep down he wouldn't. When he picked up the gun, he pressed it to her forehead. She felt tears in her eyes. Tyler, the boy she'd help raise, a killer. Mason had made him that. And she hadn't stopped it.

"I'll make it quick" he promised "A mercy, for your kindness" she managed to nod. He shot. It was over in seconds.

Mason and Brady where not allowed the same luxury. Tyler knocked them out and got the Salvatore brothers to carry them back to the wolf pack house. There, he chained them in the basement and let Caroline do as she pleased. By the end, they were begging for mercy.

Brady received it. Damon tore his heart out.

Mason didn't.

Tyler wanted to continue his torture. He wanted to beat him with the belt, make him count each strike as she'd had to. Wanted to see the same pain in his eyes that he'd seen in Elena's. But when the time came...he couldn't. Mason had managed a laugh, called him weak and pathetic.

"Not weak. Just not you"

Then he'd set fire to the basement and locked Mason in.

_Revenge hadn't made him feel better. He hadn't expected it to. That wasn't why he'd done it._

"_Are you thinking about her?" asked Caroline._

"_Yes" his voice was cold, expressionless. He wondered if he'd ever feel again. Elena was dead. The pack, his family, was dead at his own hand. Caroline pulled over._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_I have to Caroline. I can't stay here...not like this. I have to say goodbye" He got out of the car and walked into the graveyard. They'd got Elena buried next to the graves of her real parents. Tyler knelt beside it. He remembered the conversation they'd had when they were fifteen, heard it as if it were happening._

_I'm yours and you're mine. And that's the way it'll always be._

_**Always**_

**A/N: Fin! Le End. Done.**


End file.
